Beautiful Nightmare
by SquishyWatermelon
Summary: She was the positive to his negative, the yin to his yang. They were so different, yet so similar. That's what made them perfect. What made them a beautiful nightmare. The only problem? He. Wasn't. Human.


HELLO! So, I wrote this a couple of months ago, and never bothered to put it up LOL. I finally got my friend to edit for me and decided to post it. I've been kind of busy for a while, but school's finally out! Yayyyy, now I can spend my whole summer drooling and fangirling over anime/manga! And I got braces! Oh my god they fucking hurt like hell, but mehh...it's worth it for straight teeth:) So, um ENJOY!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, unless they're OC's. Of course if I did, then uh...maybe I shouldn't say what goes on inside my head..._

* * *

Prologue:

A thick layer of hazy fog settled into the atmosphere, blending in with the sickly blue-violet sky. Blistering cold winds howled on through the deathly night causing nothing but frantic panic. There were no stars tonight, just terror. Pure terror. Screams and shrieks resonated through the air, casting fear and worry into everyone's souls and destroying what remained of their quiet, peaceful lives. But through all that, the only thing that managed to keep its place was the moon.

The round, full shape that you could barely make out through the murky clouds, stood high in the night sky, shining down on the seemingly vacant neighborhood. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather. No one, but her. A single red light flickered on and off, it's eerie glow illuminating the ominously dark and narrow passageway. Dust and fragments of lint ghosted trhough the alley, catching onto a black garment of clothing that enveloped a young high school girl.

Unlike very many people, she sported cherry-blossom coloured hair, tied up into a tight bun, and a long, tattered cloak, with the hem almost dragging down to her ratty, black sneakers. It hung around her slim body quite loosely, and exposed some of her white undershirt. Certainly not the most flattering clothing choice, but it didn't seem to bother her. Wrapped up cozily in her tight fists was something slightly odd, something burning; a candle.

She lifted her head up and breathed in the scent of the rich, clumpy soil, as it violently drifted through the breeze. Leaves on trees were dyed in various colours; red, orange, and yellow. They began their slow descent towards the ground, now at the mercy of the wind. Where they would land, nobody knows. These signs could only mean one thing; autumn was nearing. The season she dreaded so much. The one where she would be alone. Completely and utterly alone. She sniffed the air thoroughly again. There was another aroma whisking though the wind, one very familiar to her…

_…blood._

Oh, but this wasn't just anyone's blood, it was his. She'd recognize the scent from anywhere. The pinkette examined her watch. It was time. Moving swiftly and quietly, she strayed away from the road, and plopped herself down on and old, mahogany bench. It creaked and groaned, like it hadn't been used for years. Moments passed, then minutes, then hours, but still nothing. The wind seemed to had died down a bit, leaving only a mild storm. It was so quiet; you could hear the faint, muffled sound of pitter-pattering rain in the distance, and the crickets' merry goodnight chirping. With her hair now unclipped, soft curls fell loose and tangled, framing her small, child-like face. She began to speak.

"My love, my joy, my life."

The words rolled off her tongue so naturally, so casually, it almost seemed as if she'd recited them over and over again. She brought the candle up to eye-level, her shaking, quivering hands almost dropping it in the midst of her obvious anxiousness. The burning fire reflected in her golden orbs, and with a small huff, her cool breath snuffed out the flame. She rasped out a single word, and gently lowered her eyelids.

"Goodnight."

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? If you liked it, tell me in the reviews. If you want to offer me some constructive criticism, review! As for all you flamers out there, go ahead and flame! I don't mind! I mean, if you don't like story, what can I do? Hunt you down and make you like it? Now that would make me the fool here, wouldn't it?

A/N: I know that it was painfully short (just like my eyelashes LOL) but I PROMISE chapter one will be longer! That is, if anyone bothers to read this...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
